Candy vs Cake
by uncreative-name-here
Summary: Alfred always ends up with this guy but will it be good for them? Or will a reoccurring visitor change what they both want? Awful name right? BL so far but yaoi. Maybe an OC later. OOCness on a certain turk. M for later chapters. maybe shota cause he's just so cute.
1. Chapter 1

My first story. i have NO idea how to do things on here. yeah slight/major OOCness on Turkeys part. If i remember to keep this up you'll be able to see my awful smut ... Lets see... I don't own Hetalia. If I did the world would fire me from living... (one big) hint at cyprus/greece. small idea of OC. Human names used

* * *

Days before conferences were boring. All the nations knew that. Thats why Alfred decided to be with the other nations in a hotel, but as always he ended up room mates with Turkey. He didn't hate the guy but still...

He silently sat at his desk. Waiting for some one. ANYONE, to just walk through the doors leading to his room. Even his roommate douchebag 'Sadiq Adnan'. As he heard the door open, he threw himself to his bed, (which was covered in candy), and pretended to sleep.

Sadiq peeked his head into Alfred's room, for no reason other than to see if he was hiding any non-toxic american treats, and saw the bed messy from all the colorful candy the American had thrown about.

'Seriously why does he have to have colorful food all the time? Cant he just have cake?' he thought as he walked over to the bed to clean up all the small ovals with 's' covering them.

"What the fuck does 's' stand for?"

"Skittles of course. How can you live here in America and not know!"

"Theres rarely a world conference at your house! Why are you here and not with your sister anyway?"

"Whatever phantom of the opera." Alfred mumbled as he ate the skittle out of Sadiq's grip. Causing the other to gasp in surprise and earned a punch to the face.

"Stupid American…" Sadiq angrily grumbled as he exited his roommate's den of sugar, sweat, and calories.

'Whys he have to be so stupid?' Sadiq thought as he passed 'Jersey Shore' and some show about something called a 'Kardashian'.

"What's on room buddy!~" Alfred quipped while jumping over the couches back to the center cushion.

"More of your east coast crap."

"Hey! What's up with you? You never tend to be this moody! Is somebody in a dry spell?~" Alfred smirked as the last sentence caused the other to blush beneath his mask

"No! And even if I wasn't I wouldn't share the fact with you!" Sadiq stood and stomped to the kitchen snatching up some of the colorful candies in rainbow belts.

Alfred pouted at Sadiq's act of theft, but was distracted by a knock being made, "I'll get it!"

He ran to open the door revealing the awkward Russian boy, Ivan, from across the hall.

"Privyet! May you two keep it down? I'm trying to get out of my, how you said earlier, 'dry spell'" He giggled somewhat creepily. It was then Alfred noticed Ivan's door somewhat ajar revealing a scene from a horror movie.

"S-sure!" Alfred speedily replied trying to hide his blush as he slammed the door in his neighbors face "God, the guy can get chicks and dudes at the same time and I cant even get that stupid cat to stay!"

"Because I kick it out every time."

"You jerk! Why would you do that!" Alfred whined and took his candy back from Sadiq.

"Hmph." Sadiq simply dug through the fridge and yanked out baklava "The guy just wanted to shove it in your face" He said, smirking at Alfred's face, his blush increasing as Sadiq's smirk continued.

"P-psh! As if. He's awkward and kind of... really scary, but not a douche," Alfred pouted as he threw himself back onto the couch, "And if he was, he wouldn't rub it in _my_ face."

"Keep believing that," Sadiq scoffed and swallowed the last bit of baklava, frowning as he scraped the plate as if more would appear if he did.

He sighed as he got up, rinsed his plate and removed his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alfred grumbled embarrassed and confused.

"You never had a problem with this before. Or maybe its _you_ who is in a dry spell," Sadiq gave a sly grin and chuckled lightly.

Yet another knock came to their door.

"We'll aren't we popular tonight?"

"Aren't you going to get it Mr. I-Always-Remove-My-Shirt-After-Dessert?"

"One, awful name, two, I don't always take it off, and three, fuck you," Sadiq said angrily to Alfred as he sluggishly went to the door, "Hello…?"

At the door stood a boy, about the age of twelve in Turkish attire. It took Sadiq a minute to realize this boy was none other than the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus.

The boy said nothing and simply smiled at Sadiq's confused face.

"Wha-… Kerim?"

Alfred stepped into action and lifted the child up, hugging him and spinning about the hallway causing Kerim's eyes to tear and face to flush with embarrassment, bringing a sudden moé aura. Causing America to blush.

"H-HEY! What're you doing with my precious little cousin!" Sadiq yelled at the American and snatched Kerim away after giving Alfred a knee to the leg missing his crotch just slightly.

"JERK! THAT WAS CLOSE!"

At the sudden loudness Ivan stomped out face contorted in anger, "I told you to shu-" Ivan stopped mid-sentence before smirking at the smaller Turk with a new expression the other men had never seen, "You disrupted my good time, but maybe I'll be able to forgive you two, if you let me borrow him for the night," Ivan licked his lips pointing to TRNC and looked to Sadiq, begging him to let him take the boy, in every way imaginable. Sadiq's mind began to run from him, thinking about Ivan tying his innocent Kerim to the bed and- He couldn't have that! But he also couldn't have the psycho Russian beating at his door for the rest of his life!

He saw Alfred start slowly slinking back to the room, cursing him under his breath he said with all courage one could when defying Ivan, "S-sorry Ivan not tonight. You're busy right?"

Ivan smirked to himself, "It would be simple enough for me to rid of those two."

Sadiq shivered, "Kerim is tired. All the way from Cyprus to America is a long time either way. You should know."

"Fine," Ivan hissed and slid back into his room.

Sadiq smiled as he laid next to his cute little micro nation in the cool bed.

"Why aren't you with Cyprus?"

"He's with Heracules..."

There was an awkward silence after that, both knowing what happens when they're together.

"Sadiq…?"

"evet?(yes?)"

Kerim blushed lightly before speaking again, "I-I missed you…"

All Sadiq could do was smile before turning the bedside lamp off and drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

YAAAAY! Don't you love me? I hate short chapters as much as the next guy(girl, it) but I have no idea to make them longer! This one is shorter than the last I believe but it progresses a little bit farther into the story... kind of

* * *

Alfred awoke to the sound of something boiling over, a light gasp, and the smell of coffee.

"Wonder if Cream* is still here…" was all he said as he rose and skipped to the bar, (a.k.a. the dinning room every time there's a world conference), and sat down expecting to see that ridiculous mask.

"H-hello," the small boy whispered as he rubbed his hands together trying to not whimper from the pain of being burned.

"Kerim," Sadiq walked in and saw Kerim tearing up a little, "Kerim, you know you shouldn't use the stove without asking."

"B-but Sadiq! I was trying to make coffee so you wont be so grumpy like at home!"

Sadiq blushed and put ice on Kerim's hand. After little TRNC's hand felt better Alfred watched Sadiq show Kerim how to make coffee correctly.

"How sweet," Alfred chuckled as Sadiq poured some coffee for himself and Kerim.

"What the hell are you talking about," He growled back as soon as Kerim was out of earshot.

"You of course. With the little Cream boy."

"His name is Kerim! You would know that if that tiny brain of yours wasn't so small*!"

"Yikes. You know, the boy is still able to hear us."

He growled lightly and swiftly turned his back to the American, muttering something in Turkish.

* * *

Alfred sat in the conference room next to Arthur, who was ranting about some random thing and the Olympics and other things the American didn't care for at the moment. Alfred was lost in thought. Thinking about last night and this morning. Sadiq changed so much once Cream came. Why? He's just a cousin not like he see's him once a year and he'll be at home waiting for him by the time he gets home. Alfred stared at the world map for a while, until England noticed.

"Alfred! You're not listening are you! Why bother coming if your not going to pay attention!"

A few nations smirked at England's little outburst while others were embarrassed to even be in the same room as him. Little Cream was laughing from behind Cyprus' chair, causing Alfred to smile lightly. He began thinking about how cute he was, starting to understand why Sadiq changes so drastically with him around.

"-iling about!"

"Huh…?"

Now it was Kerim's turn to smile at him. Whispering to his older brother about last night, of course avoiding the part about Ivan. Cyprus smiled and ruffled the little micro nations hair after receiving a hug and quick kiss to the cheek.

"THAT!"

"W-what?"

"You're just staring off and smiling!" The superpower was glad the Brit had lowered his voice or he'd be as embarrassed as a twelve-year old in the opposite sex's bathroom.

"So…?"

He sighed, "Al, I'm worried about you. Have you gotten any rest?"

" 'Course I have!"

"Alright… after the meeting… can we go for some tea?"

"That's a new one but," he paused, wondering why he wanted to talk now of all times, "sure big bro!" He smiled as the older nations face brightened in a blush.

* * *

They sat at a small hole-in-the-wall in downtown BigCity. This state had far too many cities like this to bother remember all the names, even if it'd hurt his feelings... WAIT! "_Why are you here and not with your sister anyway?" _How dare he call little California a girl! Urg! I'll deal with it later right now I'm with Arthur, he thought.

"Tell me the truth Al, what happened back there? You never get like that"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it…"

The small island nation had a look in his eyes he hadn't seen for ages, he took his hand and sighed, "Arthur… I'm… having… err… relationship problems… if you can believe that. Heh…"

Arthur chuckled lightly, "Ha, whom could you ever have a relationship problem with, excluding Russia and Cuba of course."

Alfred blushed a deep shade of red, not wanting to say the names of them. His lip quivered trying to get them out, his mouth opened into an 'o' for a minute before pursing his lips.

"Well?" The Brit tried pushing the American to say anything.

"Sadiq and Cream!" Alfred yelped as he let go of Arthur's hand and clasped both over his own mouth.

"Turkey and… Oh the small child with the Cyprus fellow, Kerim, I can see how you came up with the name. I understand how you would have problems with Sadiq, but the kid? He's a sweet boy; he couldn't do anything if he tried. I think the only person who had a problem with him was Sealand*! I did hear Kiku wanted something with the boy but I'm not quite sure*… If that's all I think I'll take my leave." With that Arthur laid down a twenty, rose and left to the hotel.

"Kiku…" the name slipped past his lips with ease. As he also left the small café he began to think of ways to ask Kiku about this small rumor he'd never heard of before today. "Kiku… Kiku… Kiku…"

* * *

The name ran through his mind as he slept until-

**knock knock knock**

He rose to answer the door, there stood Cream.

"S-sir… is ağabey awake still*?"

"Sorry, agebuy*?"

"Uh… m-my cousin…"

"No… you could stay with me so you don't wake him though."

"Th-thank you sir!"

"Call me 'hero'" Al winked making the micro nation blush.

"O-okay… Hero," Both blushing lightly with the last word.

Alfred led the boy to his bed and lay under the covers with him, making sure not to touch him. He faced one wall while the boy faced the other. Neither saying a word until morning when Sadiq walked in seeing the two cuddled too close for Sadiq.

* * *

Ah. notice those cute little asterisks up in the story? heres what they're for!~

1) Cream: when i first saw the name "Kerim" I was all sugar+T&B so i thought "Cream" and since America is kinda always... you know... it just worked

2) English Dub reference

3) In a part if the manga TRNC made Sealand cry by telling him that one person thought of him as his own nation, unlike Sealand who has none

4) Oh you know Japie(another Eng Dub ref) he's into all that stuff

5) Ağabey means older brother in Turkish (according to google :P) i sounds better and cuter than cousin or straight out suing his name

6) He's Alfred. Hey, i can't pronounce that g with the accent over it, why would he?


	3. Chapter 3

Continuation from the other(obviously) aaand pretty much OOCness for TRNC in the whole story. An OC! THATS A BOY! OMG! Here you go!:

* * *

As Sadiq peeked in, his face immedietly contorted with anger as he roared, "Why the hell is my precious Kerim in bed with you!"

Alfred jumped at being awake, taking a second to realize what was happening he squeaked lightly before spitting out, "Hey man! It's not what you think! He came over last night and I didn't want to wake you!"

"Oh yeah sure! I wasn't born yesterday ya know!"

"mmn… S-Sadiq…" Kerim gently murmured as his eyes fluttered open.

He gasped and ran to the bedside hugging the small boy tightly, "Oh Kerim! Kerim are you okay? He didn't do anything to you right? Kerim!" He began nuzzling his neck trying to comfort the boy, who… didn't need… comforting.

Kerim blushed deeply and tried to stop Sadiq from nuzzling him and holding on so tight. "I-I'm fine! Really! I am!"

Alfred chuckled lightly at seeing the older nation show so much affection. He sat up and stretched, yawning before throwing his legs over the beds edge.

Sadiq's eyes suddenly flashed over to Alfred's side, "And where do you think your goin, eh?"

"To see my _brother,_" Alfred emphasized on the word 'brother'.

"You mean the little faggot girl boy?" Sadiq smirked as his sentence caused the Americans face to blush in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS! HE'S NOT A FAGGOT! Or are you just saying that because you are? Taking your shirt off all the time, peeking into my room, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Sadiq growled and lunged to the towards the younger man, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"SADIQ!" Kerim cried out, tears falling from his eyes at a rapid speed, whimpering as he hugged Sadiq tightly, "Please don't hurt him! Please!"

Sadiq gasped as he was embraced so tightly, "Kerim… What are you doing. Growing up so fast," Sadiq stroked Kerim's cheek as he calmed down slowly.

"I-I've already been like th-this Sadiq," Kerim whimpered lightly as the cold finger touched his cheek over and over.

Alfred watched the young boy for a minute before standing to leave.

"Don't be too rough with the boy," Alfred smiled and winked at Sadiq as he left the room.

Sadiq blushed as he was taken away from LaLa Land to find himself still stroking Kerim's cheek. Kerim, blushing madly, with tears of embarrassment tugging at his eyes continued whimpering, "S-Sadiq… p-please… stop touching me…?"

"R-right… Want to go meet California? I heard he's about your age…"

Kerim nodded and hugged Sadiq quickly before running after Alfred.

"That kid just brings out the worst in me…" Sadiq smiled as he watched Kerim speed past the door, forgetting to close it.

Alfred was skipping over to his little brothers house smiling to himself about Cream, just as said person run up next to him, "Cream!"

"It's Kerim sir. I'm coming to see California with you."

"Well that sure is nice of you Cream. I may as well tell you about him. He's… a little off when it comes to certain things, but I wont say, you gotta figure it out yourself. You guys're about the same age… how old are you?"

"Twelve, sir"

"Ah. Little Cream is twelve, he's fifteen so… might be a little awkward but not much. Don't worry Cream, you guys'll be like Oreos"

Kerim realized that 'Cream' was just a nickname, one that made him seem cuter at that, the realization caused him to blush and Alfred to chuckle.

They soon arrived at California's house. Knocked on the door, entered, the usual thing when visiting. Once Alfred stepped foot in the house the boy ran back from where ever he was leading them and glomped Alfred, knocking him to the floor.

He chuckled and hugged back, "Love ya too kid."

The Californian blushed and whispered, "Who's the n00b?"

"He's not a n00b. He's a micro nation, TRNC, I just call him Cream."

He rose off of America and walked over to TRNC, inspecting him, " … hm…"

Kerim blushed deeply and awkwardly shifted balancing from foot to foot, "Y-Yes…?"

"Oh… nothing, by the way my names Colt."

"Ey! You have any candy?"

"That a rhetorical question?"

"C'mon don't use such big words!"

"I saved some from last time~" Colt said seductively.

Alfred brightened and smiled, "Seriously?"

"Of course!~"

Kerim began backing away until Colt noticed, "You want some?"

"U-uh…"

Colt then opened a cabinet to ten green boxes, causing America to lunge towards it, eyes close in bliss for some reason.

"W-what're those?"

Both boys heads practicly did 180s. Smiles replaced with scowls, growling in unison, "What?"

"W-what a-are th-th-th-those?"

Both looked at each other and chuckled, "Girl Scout Cookies!"

"O-oh… I don't think ours sell cookies… I never bothered looking into it…"

The two didn't even pay attention, they we're still stuffing cookies in their faces. A light mint scent drifted through the room and that was all the young boy needed to get in on the cookie action.

After about three minutes they finished all ten boxes and our young Middle Eastern boy had a bit of a tummy ache.

"Dude that hit the spot. Cant wait 'til next fall."

"Ug, I can. Too many cookies… wanna go for some froyo on the beach? So many up in Santa Monica y'know."

"Dude. So in."

"What about you. Look like you could fit in something of mine. Body boarding over here is the best you'll get on the contiguous United States you know," doing the stereotypical surfer hand motion.

"Um… o-okay."

"Let's go! Al yours is in… the the the theeee… God… whats it called… THE VANITY! In your room."

* * *

MUHAHAHA!~ cliff hanger... kind of not really


End file.
